sway
by reindeerguardian
Summary: celestia didnt want to see him. she never expected to. but when discord tries to win her heart back through song,he doesnt expect her to fight back!


Celestia looked up at the stage. She sighed waiting for the show to begin. Ponies all over canterlot had told her every penny spent was worth the singer's performance. He called himself dorcsiD, Celestia found it interesting. The announcer introduced our singer and he waltzed on stage, determined to knock their horshoes off. Celestia gasped, he wore croucho glasses to hid his features (as if that would help) but she'd know his face if he ran it through a mill.

Discord.

She looked around in a panic, but the other ponies were too naïve to see through the disguise. Then he saw her. He almost cried out but caught himself. He smiled at the audience, showing off his snaggletooth. And then he sang.

_Sunday morning, rain is falling_

_Steal some covers share some skin_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_

_And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

God his voice was incredible. Enticing, and as he bore his eyes into hers. She thought of their past. Was it possible that he still…?

No Celestia told herself. Not possible no. but when he sang to her, everything made sense. She wished that for once… she shook her head, perishing the thought.

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning and I never want to leave_

_Fingers trace your every outline_

_Paint a picture with my hands…_

But she'd ran out. She couldn't take it anymore. There was no way he loved her. Maybe once, long, long ago, but not now, never again! He'd made that perfectly clear. She could still hear his voice; his soft, melodious voice carried on the wind and played in her ears, leaving their bittersweet tunes in her mind. She ran until she came to the familiarity of the castle gardens, and even there she continued through the maze, bucking, whinnying, rearing up, anything to get rid of the gorgeous melody lingering in her mind.

Discord sat backstage, thinking of her. Why had she left? He missed her, although he'd never admit it. Didn't she miss him too? Then he smiled slyly, throwing off the croucho glasses and discarding them until his next performance tomorrow. She'd be back. He knew she would be. They always come back

Celestia sighed. Why had she come back? She could've kicked herself for her stupidity. Why didn't she just kill the guy and get it over with rid him from her life forever? She knew why though. He stepped out on stage, a grin played behind his mustachioed disguise. He'd come up with a brilliant plan to convince her. He motioned to the band and they started playing a melody they both knew well.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go, good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

Celestia laughed inwardly. This song out of them all? She admitted he did make good girls go bad, but really? He was so pathetic.

_I know you're type, (you're type)_

_ You're daddy's little girl_

_ Just take a bite, (one bite)_

_ Let me shake up your world._

_ Cuz just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_ I'm gonna make you lose control_

She wanted to burst out in laughter but kept her cool. It was really interesting. How far would he go to humiliate himself? She knew he couldn't sing with a girls voice, why would pick this song? She only waited until the part came. She wanted to watch him make a fool of himself. The part came, and she smiled knowing he would only freeze. But then the spotlight shifted to her! She stared wide eyed in horror at him. He grinned, knowing she wouldn-

_I know your type (your type)_

_ Boy you're dangerous_

_ You're that guy (that guy)_

_ That id be stupid to trust._

_ But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_ You make me wanna lose control…_

Celestia smirked at him when her part was done. The song ended and she left with a dignified walk. Discord sighed. He'd lost her. Maybe she'd look back, and then he'd know for sure if she'd return.

_Look back, please look back_ he murmured silently.

Celestia looked back at him and smiled cruelly. She'd play his game. But she'd beat him at it. She could've sworn she heard him hooting in joy when she walked outside. Maybe she shouldn't have looked back.

**Yeah! Dislestia! We all love it, you know you do! R&R for song requests.**


End file.
